


[podnot!fic] So, Everyone Plays Cricket

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, Cricket, Gen, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not!Fic about bandom people playing cricket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podnot!fic] So, Everyone Plays Cricket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So, Everyone Plays Cricket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345109) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie). 



> For podfic_bingo (read a friend's fic, record while lying down) and au_bingo (professional sports).

  


[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?5pqlsfvwzqbj2qi)  
mp3 / 9:56 / 9.1MB


End file.
